


If that star was you, I'll be the star next to it

by mairieux



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I CANT BELIEVE THAT THIS ICE SKATING ANIME COULD POSSIBLY KILL ME IN SO MANY WAYS, M/M, MAKKACHIN LIVES!!!!!!!!, Post Episode 9, VERYVERY GAY, also tired!yuuri, clingy!yuuri, episode 9 killed me yaLL, the best part of the ep is that the dog is alive and viktuuri is going to get married dont touch me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairieux/pseuds/mairieux
Summary: Clingy and tired Yuuri? God is probably testing Viktor. (Or after the flight, Yuuri is very tired and he's apparently clingy when tired. Viktor's steel balls is getting tested.)
Excerpt:* Suddenly, Viktor’s chest is so full of warmth again just like earlier when they first met eyes after no less than forty-eight hours. God, Katsuki Yuuri will be the death of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: gays with gay feelings  
> Warnings: nothing to worry abt i think (?), just mildly suggestive themes at the end but yall it’s chill  
> Words: 1269 yasss  
> A/N: i cant believe yuri on ice invented true love. (i thought this will be the fic where i will finally write spicy katsudon action but today is not the day and this fic isn’t the fated fic)

They’re walking together side by side with a slow pace, with Makkachin happily jumping and barking in front of them.

The airport is a little chilly in the inside already, it’s no surprise that when they open the exit, a frigid air kisses their cheeks.

“By the way, Yuuri,” Viktor starts, adjusting his scarf to the cold, “where’s your luggage?”

Needless to say, they had to go back inside again as Yuuri forgot to get his bag when he saw Viktor. The lost and found department was kind at least, telling them off that it’s a good thing they came back immediately as his luggage might be shipped off somewhere else.

So when they step in the taxi, Viktor first then Yuuri with Makkachin last, Viktor isn’t really complaining when Yuuri immediately slumped against him.

His left hand is tightly wrapped around Viktor’s right arm, and his right hand is thrown across Viktor’s waist; with his head rested on Viktor’s shoulder, he’s fully comfortable.

“Long ride?” The Russian smiles softly at his lover, “you did so well even though I wasn’t present.”

Yuuri makes a noise that seems to be disapproving, and buries his head deeper into Viktor’s shoulder.

“It’s true, _lapochka_ ,” Viktor insists as he rests his head against Yuuri’s, “even if you flumped some of your jumps, it didn’t take away how beautifully you executed your love on the ice.”

“It wasn’t my best,” but before Yuuri gets cut off by Viktor again, he immediately continues, “but I tried, and I got in. It’s all thanks to you for believing in me.”

Suddenly, Viktor’s chest is so full of warmth again just like earlier when they first met eyes after no less than forty-eight hours. _God_ , Katsuki Yuuri will be the death of him.

“I told you, didn’t I?” He presses a tender kiss on Yuuri’s hair, “Even if I’m not here, I’ll always be in your heart. Until you retire, at least. So I hope you won’t ever.”

“ _Mmph_. Cheesy,” Yuuri comments with a small laugh as Viktor references their little exchange, “but I love it.”

Yeah, _he loves him_.

* * *

 

Getting back to Hasetsu is like a wide embrace of fire.

Despite the snow, Yuuri feels like his chest is so warm and alive when he’s greeted by his familiar hometown again.

And his hand feels warm too, even if he’s not wearing gloves.

He smiles at Viktor, who’s also grinning down at their locked hands.

“Yuuri!”

The moment gets cut off by Yuuri’s mum running to greet them in the entrance, a big smile spread across her face.

Now what’s coming is _definitely_ a wide embrace.

“Mum!” Yuuri gasps as his mum holds him tight. Even though his mum may be short and petite, years of housework and inn management gave her enough strength to overpower her tired athletic son.

“Welcome home, Yuuri,” letting go, she smiles fondly at him, “happy birthday.”

“It’s not yet the twenty-ninth though?”

“Oh please!” His mum waves his retort off, “any day in November is basically your birthday!”

“But-“

“Welcome home Vicchan!” He watches her mother greet his boyfriend too, a short hug as he’s taller than Yuuri and her feet can only tiptoe so little.

“Okay, okay, let’s head inside now boys!” She cheerfully skips back inside, leaving the two alone again like a storm just washed up on them, a little astounded.

“How could she be so energetic at this time of the night?” Yuuri mumbles against his scarf as his hand finds Viktor’s again.

“It’s just eight-quarter,” he hears Viktor chuckle beside him, and his hand is suddenly getting pulled.

“Come on, let’s go inside,” Viktor smiles at him one last time, before he pulls him forward again. “Don’t forget to bring your luggage, Yuuri! Don’t want some frozen clothing now- “

“You’re the one that I’ll leave here in the snow.” Letting go of the Russian’s hand, Yuuri speeds up before him with his luggage and Makkachin following in suit, with Yuuri almost locking Viktor outside jokingly.

It’s so nice to be home again.

* * *

 

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor makes sure to drag out the ‘i’ sound well, “don’t fall asleep on me while you’re still _holding_ your food.”

“Can’t,” is all Yuuri can supply to him as he rests his head against him just like in the taxi earlier.

Yuuri’s dad laughs at his son, commenting how he’s so tired and how he should’ve gone to bed immediately instead.

“ _Can’t_ ,” apparently, that one syllable word is what Yuuri can only say at such state. And Viktor sighs; he already knows why.

He gently grabs the bowl and chopsticks from Yuuri’s slipping hands and picks up a bite.

“Here, love,” he hoaxes him, “open your mouth.”

With tiredly blinking eyes, Yuuri inspects the serving only to realise that it’s his half-eaten katsudon. He opens his mouth, gladly accepting the food.

“So good,” the Japanese exclaims with a little smile, and he opens his mouth again, this time a little wider than before.

And Viktor chuckles, happily feeding him if it meant to see Yuuri smile like that at every bite.

They hear a little grunt from the side and they both know it’s Mari groaning about “getting a room”.

Again.

* * *

 

If Yuuri’s display from earlier didn’t indicate how he’ll be, Viktor was wrong.

He wanted to soak in the onsen for a short while just to let Yuuri relax his muscles and nerves.

Well; keyword: _wanted_.

But he can’t have what it he wanted right now as his Yuuri is close to completely falling asleep on his chest if it weren’t for the thought of a bed is still a better idea to sleep on.

“ _Viktor_ ,” Yuuri says and breaks the quiet moment they’re sharing. He turns around, this time facing Viktor and wraps his arms around him.

“What’s wrong, _malysh_?” But Viktor’s brief worry fades away as Yuuri connects their lips lightly.

“I missed you,” his tired boyfriend grins, albeit a little tired, and kisses him again, this time with more pressure and deeper.

“I missed you too,” Viktor answers in earnest lovingly, but he presses a finger against Yuuri’s lips when he’s about to swoop in for another kiss. “However, I think you can wait for tomorrow instead.”

Whining, Yuuri lets his head fall on Viktor’s shoulder once more.

“I’m just kissing you!” He retaliates with a pout. He knows that Viktor can’t see it, but he knows that Viktor knows him so much that he can probably guess right that he’s pouting right now.

“Pouting, are we?” See? Yuuri feels the rumble of Viktor’s laugh and he smiles at how close they are. “We both know that you’re planning something more after some kissing. But we can’t, as you see, my _spicy katsudon_ had just finished a competition and is very tired!”

“Spicy- “ The Japanese man snaps his head back up and sees Viktor smirking smugly. He sighs and rests his forehead against his. “Actually, you’re not wrong.”

“ _Of course_ I’m not!” Viktor exclaims animatedly.

With one last deep kiss, Yuuri pulls away as he eyes the thin string of saliva that’s connecting their red lips.

“You’re lucky, Mr. Nikiforov, that your boyfriend is tired and ready to pass out any moment now, as if he wasn’t you probably won’t be getting a lot of sleep tonight.” He says steely, his gaze locked onto Viktor’s slowly widening pupils.

“Is that so?” Still with the confident smirk playing by his lips, Viktor stands up as he pulls Yuuri with him. “Maybe I can have it tomorrow morning instead?”

A knowing smile is what Yuuri gives him, and Viktor almost actually loses it.

Can’t wait for his _spicy_ breakfast tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> lapochka means sweetie pie   
> malysh means baby (@santi dont)
> 
> title is shamelessly taken from a vocaloid song called from futariboshi (and its v gay)
> 
> follow me on my garbage zone viiktorss dot tumblr dot com
> 
> let me know what u think! (ps kudos make me !!!!!!!!! ) <333


End file.
